


Priorities

by LysTheDreamer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are somethings that never change, even if people think they are can't be helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

When they were ten, their teacher's assigned them to write down the first ten things that came to their mind that they want in life. The best friends looked at eachother, smiling with all of their soul, and starting their lists, then laughing loudly when their list was almost the same. The teacher just looked at them with a fond face while she shook her head and asked the children to swap their lists with their partners. Those two are inseparable. The others could learn from their friendship. 

Then when the lessons have ended, the two ran home together hand in hand to live through more adventures together. They played Peter Pan, Sam was Peter and Kian was Captain Cook. And every single time the small brunette stumbled to the ground, Neverland was long forgotten and the taller boy ran to his friend to make sure he is alright. Then he gave a piggyback ride to his injured friend and told Sam's mom to don't blame the younger boy.

Then in every year they had to write the same list, and not much changed on their list, they wanted to have adventure togther, be there for eachother. 

One year, they didn't come in together, and their teacher looked surprised. Kian went for their other friends, and Sam just sat alone with a tired face. Later she heard what happened between them: Sam dated girl, who only wanted to get closer to Kian, and the black haired warned the other many times, but it was no use, and the small brunett spent a bit too much time with the girl, and Sam had a very little time to Kian, and then the bomb exploded, and since they don't even say hello to eachother.

Ms. Ketter their classmaster found it very sad, those two boys had been the infamous duo in the school: getting in trouble together, getting in detention together, eating together, existing together.It seemed to her that Sam suffered the effects of their fall out more, while Kian was content with their other friends. The only who sometimes sat down to the curly boy was Connor, he tried to make the smaller smile again, but it was a nearly impossible task. So often after these talks the Minesotan boy was sullen a bit. 

The teacher loved her students they were all unique individuals, and such good people, so it was a natural thing for her to try some form of help giving. But she had to plan it out because these two were the smartest out of her nineteen student, so she had to be careful and include another people.

The first person whom she told her plan was Connor, but the boy was the one to come up to Ms. Ketter, with a depressed face.

"What's wrong?" asked worriedly the tall woman, trying to figure out what could spoil the mood one of her most cheerful pupils. The dark haired boy sighed, putting his bag up on one of the desks and sitting on it.

"I can't bear this whole Sam-Kian thing. I can't split between two of my best friends, or choose between them. And I want to be there for Sam, but he doesn't let me in, and I know that he doesn't want to be alone, but it's hard. I hate to see my friends in pain." growled the boy in frustration, and burrying his head in his hands.

"That is the same thing I thought. We should get them make up somehow. But we need some kind of help, and a real plan." said sternly the teacher, then she looked up surprisedly when Connor run out of the room, leaving her alone. She was even more taken aback when the boy got back with the other two of their gang: Ricky, and Jc.

"So, we need to get Kian and Sam friends again." said enthusiasticly the black haired boy, looking at the other two male, who were quite clueless, then their face went into a wide grin.

"Yaaas"shouted the two boy with flailing arms, then they realized how loud they were and sheepishly smiled at the young teacher.

After this they done everything to make the other two get over their fall out, but it only made the situation worse. They locked them together in a free period, but slowly the angrily staring at eachother was not enough for the boys and they started to throw insults at eachother, so the boys thought it would be better to let them out before they kill eachother.

This incident made Ms.Ketter realise that there are things that can't be mend again, but the boys were persistent to not let her give up.

"Okay, it's the usual. Write down the ten things that you want in life." she smiled at her students, looking at the bent down heads, and the writing hands. Then she said that who is done can go out to recess, then they'll talk about the class christmas. Everybody was still writting when the curly haired boy stood up, and dropped the finished paper in front of the woman. She looked up at her with sympathizing eyes, but his head hung low to notice and this made the teacher sad. This boy was so happy with his friend, so much like brothers. She followed the boy's disappearing form, then she turned back, and for her big surprise she wasn't the only who guided the boy with their sight. Kian's face showed a mix of emotions: discomfort, sadness, and regret. She understood, he was afraid, that it will happen again, he will lost the most precious thing in his life. The young boy noticed his teacher, and he turned away his head, and continued to write his list. Ms.Ketter looked down in shame, she spied on an intimate moment, so instead she studied her table, and her eyes frze over Sam's list. The paper was mostly empty, only his name and one wish was on his list. It was only a word but the woman felt the something pull at her heart. It said Kian.

She noticed that her students were leaving for the recess, but the one he wanted to talk to was still there. Her hands found the paper on her desk and she brought it to the black haired boy.

"Kian, I can't look into your soul to see your feelings, or what happened. But you can't let people go just like that because of a girl."

The boy looked up at the woman with hollow tears in her eyes, his stare made her feel that she doesn't even close to the truth.

"It wasn't simply about a girl, or him not listening to my warnings. I told him my biggest secret and then he run away. He betrayed me."

Ms.Ketter just stood there dumbfounded, she automatically took Kian's paper, but what it said was just as surprising as Sam's. His list had all the normal things, like travelling and cars, but the last one was crossed out. It said get back Sam even if he doesn't loves me as I love him.

The young woman understood everything, it was the big secret of him. Everybody knew that Kian loved both gender, but nobody knew why he wasn't datintg anybody. She had an idea, but she had to be quick. She passed out the papers again, but with a small change. Then she called back her pupils, and told them her new idea.

"So class, there's only one more thing to do. I gave back your paper because I want you to write down, what do you think Christmas is really about."

She looked up at her class, and she saw as the two boy looked at eachother, after reading their reversed lists. Their confused, and shocked eyes locked together, then Kian looked away from the curly haired boy with a slight smile. He raised his hands.

"Yes, Kian? Would you share your opinion with the class rather than writing it down?" she asked kindly, and nodded him to continue.

"Christmas is about forgiving, and letting the other explain. About giving chances." he said with a smile and the whole time he looked into the curious browns, that he missed so much.

Then the other boy stood up from his seat too and the whole class was looking at them, hoping in a happy end.

"Christmas is about apologizing, new starts, and love. And never letting our own fears stand in the way of love."   
The class just cooed at them, and in the same moment they set off to meet in the middle of the room. They clashed together, and hugged eachother for a long time, ejoying the contact after five months. Kian breathed in the sweet smell of his best friend, and Sam burried his head into the blackett's chest, struggling to hold back his tears.  
"Boys, I'm happy you made up, but please take a seat." smiled happily the teacher and then winked at their other friends while the two best friends sat next to eachother. She just looked at the subtle love eyes, that the boys gave eachother, she didn't even tell them to be quiet. She was just happy, and now she had known now for sure some happy ends need a little help.


End file.
